dbz_crossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakarot
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History General of Lord Freiza's Army, father of Calain and the end to countless lives. General Kakarot is a feared fighter in his universe. He along with his brother and the...Rather interesting Kinoko... Have recently come into our universe searching for their lost soldiers. However the lure and temptation of conquering this new frontier is strong. Their mission is not of peace, they intend to take what they want by force breaking any that get in their way... Kakarot's history is meaningless, what he currently plans to do is of grave concern to each and every person who calls this strange universe home. He must be stopped... The question is, who will rise to challenge him? Personality Kakarot is a very cold and collected individual. He treats lives very callously and sees very little worth in the weak and inferior. He stands by the 'survival of the fittest' way of life and stands by it no matter the situation. He disposes of 'friends' and 'allies' if they prove to be lacking value or usefulness to him, a broken ally is dead weight as far as he is concerned. He looks at things with a very arrogant and egotistic attitude thinking himself above all. His words are often sharp and cold, like a knife of ice at one's spine. Despite normally being cold collected and arrogant if Kakarot grows angry his rage is like an inferno. Much like his father Kakarot has quite the fury if pushed to such a state. He becomes savage while angered and will do everything in his power to completely crush his opponents. By 'completely crush' he means body and spirit, in fact there has been at least one time where he's gotten an enemy to submit by islapping/i them. He is not easily calmed while in such a fury making him almost like a berserker. On top of all that Kakarot is rather prideful. Prideful of his race and prideful of his own abilities. He looks to his family and his superiors with a certain amount of respect. If one were to insult them he'd make them suffer. At the same time he won't tolerate weakness no matter the source. Cal is a special case for Kakarot. He respects Cal for the potential he has displayed and the strides in strength and intellect he has shown but he has also shown disobedience and disrespect which he utterly loathes. He hardly enjoys fighting those he sees as inferior for it's merely a waste of time in his eyes. He is incredibly loyal to his superiors and will never question a direct order. He is a brilliant martial artist, focusing on power and devastating attacks. He utilizes whatever technique can bring about the most pain and suffering to his opponents. He is a merciless killer, those who beg for their life are turned to ashes shortly after. Abilities Write the third section of your page here. Weaknesses Write the fourth section of your page here. Alternate Versions Write the fifth section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Canons Category:Evil Characters Category:Saga Villains Category:Aliens Category:Kold Universe Characters Category:Male Characters Category:OC Canons Category:Alternate Versions Category:Nic's Characters